


I Saw Dean Kissing Santa Claus

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Cas has dressed up as Santa Claus to surprise their daughter. However, when Mary wakes to find Dean kissing 'Santa' she can't help but tell Castiel what she saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Dean Kissing Santa Claus

"Santa!" Mary squealed as she spotted the red clad man stepping through the door.

Dean had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at his husbands face.

"Ho Ho Ho." Cas said weakly as he managed to make his way over to the child.

Mary's face lit up as 'Santa' approached her and bent down to hug her. Mary wrapped her arms around Cas's neck as he picked her up. "Santa I've been really good all year, just ask Dean!"

Cas chuckled and looked over at the other man.

"Oh, she's been a real angel." Dean laughed.

"Do you have your reindeer up on the roof?" Mary asked anxiously. "I want to meet them! Can I have one for a pet?"

"No way!"

Mary pouted. "Awww Dean, your mean."

Castiel took a seat and planted Mary on his lap. "Maybe next year." He promised. "But you have to be extra good, okay?"

"Okay!" Mary exclaimed, giving him another hug.

Dean discreetly glared at his partner. He was going to have to have quite the talk with Cas later.

"Are you really magic?" Mary asked suspiciously.

Cas looked up at Dean in alarm.

"Because someone at school said that you are made up."

Castiel panicked. Crap! "But...if I was made up, then I wouldn't be sitting here with you, would I?" He said smoothly.

Mary grinned and her eyes sparkled. "I knew it, I knew you had to be real!"

Cas chuckled softly and gently placed a kiss on the tip of Mary's nose. "Let's just keep this between us, okay? If you told anybody they might be jealous and, well, I don't have time to visit every child Christmas eve."

"Okay." Mary whispered as she snuggled up against him. "I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

"That's a good girl." Cas stood up and placed Mary in Dean's arms. "I must be going now, I've got a lot of presents to deliver."

"M'kay." Mary mumbled as she yawned. 

"Now you need to get to bed so I can place your presents under the tree." Cas watched as Mary struggled to keep her eyes open. He smiled as the child grinned up at him.

"Okay, I hope you have a nice Christmas Santa."

"Oh, I will." Cas promised as he tickled her tummy.

"Ah," Mary leaped down from Dean's arms and wrapped her arms around Cas's legs. "Okay, I'm going to bed now." She promised as she ran up the stairs.

Dean laughed once she was out of earshot. "Good job Santa." He teased. "I'll go tuck her in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"God, this beard is itchy." Cas complained as Dean wrapped an arm around his waist.

Dean laughed as he detached himself from his husband and placed some of the packages underneath the tree. "You did a pretty good job." He said.

"I was so scared she was going to find out." Cas confessed. "She knows my face pretty damn well."

"Yeah, those pretty blue eyes of yours are pretty striking." Dean gave him a quick kiss.

Cas blushed and grabbed one of the boxes from Dean and placed it under the tree. He then grabbed one of the cookies from the coffee table and began to chew.

"It was the first time I heard about some kid telling her Santa isn't real."

"She never told me that either." Cas confessed.

"I thought you were going to have a heart attack when she said that." Dean laughed as he sat down by the tree.

"I thought I was going to too!" Cas sat opposite the older man.

"Good quick thinking though." Dean smirked as he cut a strip of wrapping paper.

Cas obediently accepted the paper and package from Dean and began folding it up.

"I still have no idea how you do that." Dean shook his head. "You make it look so damn simple."

Cas grinned as he placed the neatly wrapped present underneath the tree. "Because it is simple."

"Shut up." Dean smiled shyly as he grabbed his lovers hand. He pulled them both up and pulled Cas to him. "I think you need to slow down on the cookies." He teased as his hand passed over the pillow stuffed down Cas's shirt.

"Hey!" Cas swatted Dean on the arm.

"I'm kidding babe, your perfect."

"You better be." Cas whispered before Dean moved away to put on some Christmas music.

"Hmm." Dean sighed as he wrapped Castiel in his arms and they swayed together.

Cas smiled as he lay his head on Dean's chest. "Do you think she'll like her presents?"

"She better." Dean snorted. "We spent a friggin fortune on the kid!"

Castiel chuckled as kissed Dean's cheek. "Think we'll ever stop spoiling her?"

"Probably not." Dean admitted as he nuzzled Cas's neck. "Besides, it's Santa spoiling her, not us." Dean teased as he tugged on Cas's fake beard.

Cas brushed his beard against Dean's cheek, causing the other to giggle.

"Stop, that tickles!" Dean protested.

"I love you." Cas whispered as he lay his head back down on Dean's shoulder.

"I love you too." Dean murmered, his breath tickling Cas's ear. He pulled away Cas's beard and kissed him, softly and swiftly. "Merry Christmas babe."

"Merry Christmas Dean."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary stood at the railing, entranced by what she was seeing. Santa and Dean were dancing! Her wide eyes took in the scene, not really sure what to make of it. She dare not go down there and disturb them, she was supposed to be sleeping! She squinted and her eyes widened even more as Dean leaned in closer and kissed Santa! Her breath caught in her throat and she scrambled back to her room. She crawled under her covers, her mind wheeling. Should she tell Cas? Dean had kissed someone else! And that someone had been Santa Claus!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was sometime later when Mary heard her door squeak open slightly. She peeked out from under the covers and spotted Cas standing in the doorway. "Cas!" She whispered loudly.

"Mary! Your supposed to be sleeping!" Cas scolded lightly.

"Cas! I saw Dean kissing Santa Claus!" She whispered worriedly.

Cas couldn't hold in his laugh. When Mary looked at him in shock he cringed. Oh shit. "Mary, it's fine, I promise." Cas sat down next to the child and realized how upset she looked. "Mary, what's wrong?"

"Does that mean Dean doesn't love you anymore?" She asked quietly as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh angel, of course not." Cas leaned into her and hugged her fiercely. "Shh, don't cry sweetheart, it was nothing. It's nothing to be upset about okay."

"But if Dean doesn't love you anymore then you might get a divorce and-"

"Mary, calm down." Cas soothed. "I can promise you that's not going to happen. God, all that crap you're learning at school. Don't listen to any of those stupid kids, okay?"

"Okay." Mary whispered sadly.

Cas kissed her on the forehead and tucked the blankets up around her. "Now, you have to get some sleep."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't stop thinking about....."

"Mary," Cas sighed, knowing what he should tell her and hating it. "Listen, I'm going to tell you something really important, okay?"

"Okay."

Cas snuggled down next to Mary, grumbling when she accidentally elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oops, sorry." She giggled.

Cas laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Okay, listen." Cas took a deep breath, dreading his next words. "It was me." He rushed out. "It wasn't really Santa you saw tonight, it was me dressed up in that stupid suit. Dean wasn't kissing Santa at all, he was kissing me."

"It wasn't the real Santa?" Mary asked with disappointment.

"I'm sorry sweetie. He was just too busy."

"So.....Dean wasn't kissing someone else, he was kissing you?"

"...yeah, I'm sorry Mary."

Mary slowely smiled. "Good. I'm glad it was you, I would hate Dean to be kissing anyone else." Her face looked completely relieved.

"Really? Your not upset that it wasn't the real Santa-"

"Cas, come on. It's Christmas Eve. Santa Claus is much too busy to stop to talk to me. It's not very realistic you know."

Cas snorted. "Yeah, how could I be so delusional?" He laughed.

"It was nice of you to do though, thank you."

"Your welcome." Cas whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"You did a really good job, I thought it was completely real."

Cas chuckled. "Well, that was the point."

"I love you Cas. Your awesome and we're going to have the best Christmas ever."

Cas grinned as he stroked Mary's hair lightly. "Yes we are."


End file.
